bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reiryoku
Captain Level This page describes users with Great Spiritual Power as having captain level spiritual power. However, out of all captains that we know of, both past and present, only Sui-Feng and Mayuri Kurotsuchi have this level of spiritual power. That's out of about 20 captains, the rest having Immense Spiritual Power. Does it categorize this level of power as such in one of the databooks, or is there another reason? Xilinoc (talk) 04:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Visored Captains, I suppose it's because of their Hollow powers; Great Spiritual Power on its own + significant boost from the Hollow reiatsu = Immense. Some of the non-Visored Captains are clearly that strong on their own, but I'm not sure about several others. Also, I'm dumbfounded by the fact that Hiyori, Lisa, Hachi and Mashiro are all listed as having Immense Reiatsu. One could've expected that since they're all former Lieutenants (High Spiritual Power), with Visored augmentation they would be perfect candidates for the "Great" designation, but apparently their power is substantially higher than average Captain level now... P.S. Don't forget Chojiro Sasakibe, he's got Great Reiatsu as well! Lord Galvatron -- [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) That may be so, but that still leaves about 13 captains who naturally have Immense Spiritual Power. Xilinoc (talk) 00:05, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looking back over some of the character articles the spiritual power is overblown. Addressing this the power levels have been changed to better reflect what is known about the power of each individual captain/captain-level character in question. Hopefully that helps. Also the Great is used as general captain-class level while immense is still captain-class but a more advanced form and high is considered lieutenant-level. We use these as a simple means of categorizing the power levels of individual characters in the series.-- :That's very helpful, indeed. One final question, however. In the list of spiritual power levels, average (unseated officers, low ranking officers, etc.) is written like it should be on the list, but is instead the header of the list. Should we change that? Xilinoc (talk) 12:26, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much for considering our opinions :) The new designations make much more sense from an objective point of view. And yes, I also wonder about the "average power", I think it should be in a separate cell, not in the header. 'Lord Galvatron' -- [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:19, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :That somehow escaped my notice all this time, it is now fixed, thanks for the heads up.-- Sensing Reiryoku Shouldn't there be a level range for spiritual awareness; high, great, immense, enhanced, and so on. Some characters like the Quincies are very adept in sensing spiritual energy like Uryu. Other characters like Yuzu only have slight abilities. Steveo920, 17:15, January 5, 2013 Addition to the Classification Shouldn't there be another spiritual power level that's below High but above just Average? For characters like Orihime and Hanataro, just putting them on the same level as humans like Tatsuki and Keigo seems inaccurate. Also, characters like Ganju shouldn't be put on high when their spiritual power level isn't anywhere near a lieutenants. Can someone please tell me if you think this is possible? Thank you (Himelover567 (talk) 06:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC)) :If anything there should be a level thats lower as "spiritual power" is the average classification. Even still I wouldnt call orihime and hantaro higher then average there is no justification that change and true enough Ganju isnt lieutenant level.-- Do you think you could add that lower level then because it would make more sense to put humans like Keigo and Mizuiro in that category? Also, Orihime's spiritual power has been stated by Mila Rose to be quite something so there is that to prove that she is above average. However, I understand that it isn't enough to justify her having High spiritual power unless she shows us some feats. Anyway, if you think it's a good idea to add another level, please do. I would really appreciate it. Thanks (Himelover567 (talk) 10:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC)) Revamping the power level system I believe the current system we are using is inadequate as of this moment, seeing the power creep we have witnessed. I also disagree with certain Reiryoku ratings for some characters, such as most Sternritter being listed at Great while they effortlessly pwn captains who are listed at Immense. But a bigger issue is that we might need another level or two to accomodate some of the most powerful characters. The system we have is starting to become not descriptive enough. I think we could call them "Tremendous" and "Gargantuan". Based on what we have seen in the manga, I would suggest the following classification: Great (Average Captain level) Sui-Feng, Gin, Rose, Shinji, Byakuya (pre-RG training, at least), Komamura, Love, Kensei, Tosen, Hitsugaya, Kurotsuchi, Rukia, Espada 9-5 Immense (Senior Captain Level) Most Sternritter, Espada 4-0, Unohana, Renji, Shunsui, Urahara, Ukitake Tremendous (Top Captain Level) Royal Guards, Kenpachi, Haschwalth, Aizen, Isshin (I presume Ichigo and Byakuya will be there as well now, but that's speculation) Gargantuan (Final Boss Level) Yamamoto, Yhwach (Final Fusion Aizen and Post-Dangai Ichigo as well, I believe). The main point is: Most Espada are listed at "Immense", yet they were a fairly manageable threat in their own time. Quite unlike the Sternritters, who pwn Captains left and right, yet are listed only at "Great". This should be changed in favor of the Sternritter even now. Also, adopting a system with more tiers like I just proposed would allow to better demonstrate the difference in power between certain captain-class fighters. Please discuss! Xfing (talk) 20:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yea thats not gonna work the current level is just fine, where not doing DBZ power levels. upping the level because certain people are of the opinion that characters have ridiculously high levels. Everything you put up here is based on point of view and doesn't leave room for the situation or particular circumstances already listed on the character pages that determine the level of a character. I see the same type of levels used on fan fiction pages and thus they arent required here.--